


La envidia de una madre

by Kourei



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourei/pseuds/Kourei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Sasuke no amaba a nadie más que a sí mismo, y Sarada era lo más cercano que podría alcanzar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La envidia de una madre

**Author's Note:**

> Título: La envidia de una madre
> 
> Sumary: Porque Sasuke no amaba a nadie más que a sí mismo, y Sarada era lo más cercano que podría alcanzar.
> 
> Advertencias: Posible OoC/Lenguaje Fuerte/Situaciones para adultos/Posible Bashing hacia el SasuSaku/Alusión al incesto.
> 
> Cantidad de palabras: 648/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Las líneas del inicio pertenecen a la canción "Parhelion Logic". La imagen no me pertenece, pero lamentablemente no conozco al artista para darle sus respectivos créditos.

_Un sentido completamente retorcido de la moralidad_

_Fue suficiente para entregar amablemente tu alma_

_Tu propio masoquismo_

_¿Finalmente te consumirá?_

**O**

**O**

**O**

La costumbre de suspirar era un hábito extraño que Sakura había adquirido con el paso de los años, y se mantenía, evaporando miles de fragmentos vanos por el cruce de sus labios mientras pensaba en las tareas del hogar.

Esas frases sin palabras acometían contra la agonía diaria dando un breve descanso a sus pensamientos. Su existencia era de todo, menos normal. Una vida vana, superficial, ella era la canción de guerra que pregonaba la oda del caos.

Repetía la monotonía del día a día, con su sabor amargo, deslizándose como agua cristalina entre sus manos. Sentía que respiraba pero no lo hacía, desde antes de saberlo su alma había muerto.

Sus emociones se habían marchitado con cada sollozo, recitando un agonizante «lo extraño» mientras él no llegaba a casa para cenar. Era tan natural vivir dentro de un sueño del que no se puede despertar, como el aire, como la lluvia, como las noches de soledad nocturna.

La realidad era un ideal, deformado entre la mentira y repetirse a sí misma…

« _Sé que mañana volverá_ »

Y mientras su corazón ser marchitaba por dentro, se lamentaba el hecho de que nunca lo había dejado de amarlo. No lo hizo la primera vez que le había abandonado, no lo haría ni en un millón de años.

Porque su amor era algo retorcido, una quimera forjada en oscuridad, que subsistía a base de dejarse llevar por los momentos de irracionalidad. Y el espejismo de su imagen era una tentación tan grande, que ni los sueños frustrados o la incómoda « _y fugaz_ »sensación de dormir junto a un extraño, le resultaban suficientes para dejar de permanecer junto a su fantasía, profesando un amor unilateral.

«Sasuke-kun, si yo desapareciera, serías libre… ¿Verdad?»

Pero la simple idea de marcharse y dejar que otra ocupara su lugar causaba que las lágrimas acudieran de manera dolorosa y punzante, sobre sus mejillas, enrojecidas por agua con ácido y sal.

— ¿Mamá?

Interrumpe Sarada, llevándola de sus pensamientos al presente. Ella le mira insistente. Como la semana pasada, como cada día por la mañana y agrega una sonrisa vacilante, Sakura es consciente de que ella podría perderse para siempre en los pesares, pero había otros instantes, el reloj marcaba la hora de cenar.

Ambas caminan hasta la cocina. Había una reunión, hoy habría una « _familia._ »

Sentadas a la mesa, una madre observó con atención a su hija, observando cada mínimo detalle, y concluyendo que era demasiado preciosa para ser real.

Sarada era como una muñeca de porcelana, ataviada en ropas finas, con las que una muñeca de trapo « _como ella_ »sólo podía soñar. Con quince años de edad superaba con creces su figura, su seguridad, y atraía mucho más que Sakura misma la atención de su papá.

Ese hombre que quería, sonreía con cierta ternura cada vez que la veía.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó ella despacio, intentando no evidenciar sus nervios. —No pareces muy feliz.

Sakura niega rápidamente, ladeando el rostro y ofreciendo una vaga expresión.

—No es nada.

Pero miente.

—El festival de esta noche…

—Papá me invitó.

Sasuke estaba en la aldea por una noche. Sasuke la olvidó.

« _Sasuke, Sasuke…_ »

Y ese Sasuke, su esposo, entró. Sentándose a la mesa y dedicándole un simple gesto para pedirle una ración.

El suave sonrojo de sus mejillas, las expresiones tontas que nacían de la admiración. Cuando se miraron sus ojos se prendaron, ignorándola por completo.

Sin esforzarse podía verlo, la extraña atmósfera entre ambos, pues la venda de sus ojos no cubría mucho más que lo que ella había querido esconder. Los observó con recelo, todo lo que ella anhelaba tan desesperadamente lo tenían « _entre ellos_ ».

—Vámonos ya.

— ¿Volverás esta noche, Sasuke-kun?

—Hmp.

Sarada sonrió, « _inocente_ »,al igual que aquella otra ocasión donde fue testigo junto a la noche dónde el ladrón de flores musitó a ella, « _la otra_ », los pecados de su corrupción.

Si la verdad tuviera que revelarse esa noche, tendría que admitir que ella lo amó, pero nunca fue amada. Sin embargo, mientras se mantuviera a su lado, Sakura simplemente seguiría con ese rutinario trato de aquella farsa de matrimonio.

Porque Sasuke no amaba a nadie más que a sí mismo, y Sarada era lo más cercano que podría alcanzar.

Viviría de sus restos, pretendiendo su « _amor_ » no envidiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de Kou: :3 Edición de última hora. Creo que me quedó mejor (?)Lamento las «rimas» por más que lo intento, llega un punto en que mi cerebro solo piensa en ellas y sin darme cuenta ya están ahí xD Ya saben, esto se puede tomar por dos lados, hay incesto o no lo hay…


End file.
